Covers for spas (spas are also known as “hot tubs”) are used to minimize escape of heat from the spa when the spa is not in use. A typical cover can be formed from thick rigid insulating sheets that are covered with fabric. The spa cover is typically displaceable so that the cover can be removed from the spa when the spa is in use. This is often achieved by dividing the cover into portions, folding one portion of the cover onto at least another cover portion, then lifting the folded cover from the spa, usually by swinging the folded cover about a pivot.